Dime que no
by Sweet.Hitomi
Summary: -Sorpréndeme - fue lo único que me dijo para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios y salir corriendo.EdwardxBella


**Dime Que No.**

Summary: -Sorpréndeme - fue lo único que me dijo para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios y salir corriendo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Y aquí estoy, esperando la señal de Alice para hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría, y menos con todo el instituto como publico, pero no me arrepentiría nunca, haría cualquier cosa por ella, por el ser mas perfecto de este mundo, por mi ángel caído del cielo, por mi vida…mi corazón, por Isabella Marie Swan.

**F****lash Back.**

Solo faltaban unos días para que las clases terminaran y no estaba muy contento que digamos, no solo por el hecho de tener que soportar las aburridas clases, en las que ya no hacíamos prácticamente nada, sino que también tendría que soportar una multitud de niñas chillonas que no paraban de acosarme, realmente no se que les dio conmigo, les he dicho de todas las maneras existentes que no estoy interesadas en ellas, algunas, como Ángela, me dicen que no sea tan retraído ni frío, que sea un poco mas sociable, cosa que yo encuentro totalmente ridícula e imposible, ya que los chicos me odian sin ninguna razón aparente y las chicas no paran de coquetear conmigo, es algo realmente frustrante, es por eso que solo tengo un amigo, además de mis hermanos claro. El instituto realmente es difícil para mi, lo único bueno es que tengo calificaciones bastante aceptables como para entrar a una prestigiosa universidad, además de que puedo ver a Isabella. Ella es la única chica que no intenta conquistarme, es muy linda y cariñosa. Esta en mi clase de biología, pero se sienta con el idiota de Mike Newton, por lo que nunca le he hablado.

-Edward!! – El grito de Alice me sobresalto, al parecer estaba bastante concentrado en mis pensamientos.

-Que pasa Alice??- le respondí con voz patosa, aun no me levantaba y no había hablado por lo que también sonó algo ronca.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- Oh Oh, esto no será nada bueno.

-No le puedes decir a mamá??

-Acaba de salir

-Pudiste haber ido con ella

-Imposible, salio por cosas de trabajo

-y pa-

-se fue al hospital temprano – se apresuro a decir - vamos Edward, sabes que terminaras accediendo- me dijo Alice con su típica cara de perro a medio morir, sabia que tenia razón, después de todo no le podía negar nada a esa pequeña duende.

-Esta bien – Respondí resignado mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-Gracias Edward!! – Dijo mientras se me colgaba al cuello y me daba un gran beso en la mejilla – eres el mejor hermano que nadie jamás tendrá!! – y con esto ultimo se fue con su típico caminar para que pudiera arreglarme.

Honestamente odiaba ir de compras con Alice, me llevaba a todas las tiendas del centro comercial y luego me hacia cargar las bolsas, lo peor era que si me quejaba comenzaba a regañarme y decir "_No puedo creer que alguien tenga tan poca pasión por la moda como tu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no se como puedes ser mi mellizo_", realmente era una tortura para mis pies y para la poca cordura que me quedaba, vivir tantos años con Alice tenia sus efecto y defectos, pero esta vez fue diferentes a todas las otras salidas con ella, ya que cuando íbamos en la novena o décima tienda vi a la criatura mas perfecta y angelical caminar en mi dirección, digo a la tienda donde nos encontrábamos, con un andar seguro pero modesto a la vez. Cuando entro a la tienda comenzó a ver todos los zapatos que habían en el otro extremo de donde me encontraba yo, me quede viéndola como una idiota por varios minutos. Ella era la chica del instituto, llego hace 2 años por lo que no supe de su existencias hasta hace un par de meses, cuando me volví a reintegrar al instituto. Me quede embobado con ella desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, pero fui tan cobarde que no me atreví a saludarla o acercarme para conocerla. Cuando por fin decidió probarse un zapato alargo su brazo para tomarlo pero, para su mala suerte, el que quería estaba en una estantería un poco alta y no lo alcanzaba, de la nada apareció Alice detrás mío y me dijo "_ve a ayudarla y no te quedes sentado allí como un idiota, aprovecha Edward_" y luego de decirme esto me dio un pequeño empujón y por inercia comencé a caminar hacia ella. No se dio cuenta que yo estaba detrás hasta que vio como mi mano tomaba el zapato, en ese momento se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

-Buscabas este?? – Le pregunte caballerosamente mientras le sonreía.

-S...Si…gracias – Me dijo con un adorable sonrojo y la voz mas hermosa que jamás pensé escuchar

-No hay de que… - no sabia como llamarla, después de todo no nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

-Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

-Bella, ese nombre te hace mucho juicio – Comente, ya que eso era lo que realmente pensaba. Esta chica parecía sacada de revista de modas, claro que un poco más reservada al vestir, pero esos son solo detalles no??

-Gra…gracias- y ahí esta de nuevo ese adorable sonrojo.

-Por cierto, soy Edward

-Un gusto conocerte Edward

-Igualmente.

-Tu… tu eres el chico nuevo no??, el que ingreso hace un par de meses.

-mmm…así parece

Estuvimos conversando un rato hasta que Alice quiso irse a casa, me molesto cuando fue a interrumpirme pero luego me di cuenta de que me había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, luego le agradecería. Antes de irnos intercambiamos números con Bella para poder juntarnos otra vez, realmente me había quedado prendado a ella. Al otro día la llame y al siguiente y al que le sigue, por supuesto que también hablábamos en el instituto. A los tres meses de conocernos formalmente la invite a salir, como una cita, a lo que ella acepto gustosa. Ya en nuestra tercera cita le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, pero al parecer seria un tanto complicado el convencerla.

-Bella, se que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, y quizá esto te suene un poco apresurado, pero no puedo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo mas – comencé a decirle mientras nos parábamos al frente de su casa.

-Que pasa Edward?? – me pregunto con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Bueno, pues…yo…Te amo Bella, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi, fue amor a primera vista y necesito saber si lo que siento también lo sientes tu, si mi amor por ti es correspondido, por favor Bella, dime que sientes por mi – le dije todo esto de corrido, no estaba seguro de que me hubiera entendido. Después de unos momentos en el que ninguno hablaba ella dio un largo suspiro.

-Edward… yo también te amo, no me atrevía a decírtelo por que eres demasiado perfecto para ser real… para amarme… yo…- realmente estaba en shock, Bella había dicho que me amaba, y que yo era perfecto, cosa que encuentro totalmente absurda, pero dijo que me amaba, solo necesitaba eso para animarme a decirle lo que siempre estuve ansioso por decir

-Isabella Marie Swan, te gustaría ser mi novia?? - Al parecer esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, me sonrió, estaba casi seguro que me diría que si, abrió la boca para decirlo pero la cerro al instante y sonrió ampliamente para luego mostrarme una cara de "se me ocurre el plan perfecto para sabotearlo", lo que me asusto un poco.

-Sorpréndeme - fue lo único que me dijo para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios y salir corriendo. Después de unos momentos comprendí todo y me largue a reír mientras caminaba a mi volvo y ponía un poco de música, ella quería que le propusiera ser su novia de una manera…diferente.

Tendría que pensar mucho, quizá le pediría ayuda a Alice al llegar a casa, debía ser algo único y romántico, algo que demostrara todo lo que sentía. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa comenzó a sonar una canción bastante buena y mi mente comenzó a idear el plan perfecto, un plan que no podría fallar, aun así tendría que pedirle ayuda a Alice.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Bella POV.**

Cuando sonó el timbre para que terminaran las clases y fuéramos a almorzar decidí que aceptaría la propuesta de Edward. Dios!, no se en que estaba pensando cuando le dije "Sorpréndeme", soy una idiota.

Cuando termine de arreglar mi bolso para comenzar a caminar al comedor algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me jalo en dirección a este prácticamente a volandas.

-Alice!!, que haces, ya se caminar sola- le dije frustrada mientras esta me seguía jalando

-Necesito llevarte a un lugar – me respondió esta con una siniestra sonrisa adornando su pequeña cara.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos alrededor de un círculo, en el cual Alice se hizo paso, conmigo detrás de ella, para luego sentarme (a la fuerza) en una silla que estaba al medio de este. Cuando Alice desapareció entre la multitud pude ver el lugar con mayor claridad. Estaba sentada justo al medio del circulo, el cual estaba hecho con mesas y delante de mi había un pequeño escenario improvisado con un micrófono en el.

De la nada comenzó a sonar una canción y de entre la multitud apareció Edward. Había comenzado a caminar hacia mí. No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba si no hasta que Edward comenzó a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas: Dime que no de Ricardo Arjona.

Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces.  
Puede que te convenga decirme que no.  
Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques.  
Yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que si.

No podía creer lo que veía, Edward tenia una voz de envidia y me cantaba a mi…a mi!!, esto es lo mejor que me a pasado, no creí que se tomaría tan enserio lo que le dije…

Si me dices que si dejaré de soñar y me volveré un idiota,  
Mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas;  
Dime que no pensando en un si  
Y déjame lo otro a mi,  
Que si se me pone fácil  
El amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar.  
Dime que no,  
Y deja la puerta abierta.

(Coro)  
Dime que no y  
Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
Planeando la estrategia para un si.  
Dime que no y  
Lánzame un si camuflageado,  
Clávame una duda  
Y me quedaré a tu lado.

Si me dices que si, se fugará lo incierto,  
Y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estás por venir.  
Si me dices que no, seguiré conquistando  
Descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces.

Coro.

Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco,  
Y no lo niego me divertí,  
Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco,  
Por que el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí...

Coro X2.

Dime que no

Cuando la canción acabo todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, nadie movía ni un pelo y apenas respiraban. En ese momento Edward se acerco a mí y me levante de la silla, quedando uno frente al otro.

-Isabella Marie Swan…mira lo que me has hecho – Al decir esto ambos sonreímos, pero de un momento a otro el se puso serio y me miro directo a los ojos – Bella, aceptarías ser mi novia??

Por un momento quede en blanco, solo estaba el y yo, nadie mas, no podía creer que alguien como el me pidiese 2 veces la misma cosa, esto debía ser un sueño, pero no lo era, y lo supe por las simples palabras que me dijo luego.

-Bella, no es m intención presionarte, si no aceptas solo dímelo, será como si nunca hubiese existido…

_Nunca hubiese existido…_esas palabras me descolocaron un momento, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar escapar a Edward, el cual se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse, por lo que lo sujete del brazo y lo gire lo mas rápido que pude.

-Por supuesto que acepto, eres lo único que he estado esperando, te amo Edward – y con estas ultimas palabras lo bese. Al principio no correspondió el beso, pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo mientras me tomaba por la cintura, Dios!, no se si podría ser mas feliz.

Cuando nos separamos todos nos aplaudían, me dio una vergüenza enorme y lo único que atine a hacer fue esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

* * *

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado ya que es el primer ff de crepusculo que hago.


End file.
